


A Case of Conflicting Emotions

by orphan_account



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kirsten has a lot of emotions she doesn't understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirsten's emotions are too confusing to handle, she's left with no one to turn to but Camille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Conflicting Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic published anywhere so its a bit rough around the edges. Enjoy.

It was one month after “the incident” as Camille had deemed it. One month since Cameron made the foolish decision to stop his heart just to prove to Kirsten that she could trust him. One month since Kirsten experienced the strongest and most painful emotion ever, agony. One month since Kirsten found out how Cameron felt for her. One month. It still didn’t feel real. Cameron’s death no matter how short it was, was still taking a toll on her. She felt so much, too much and she didn’t know what to do. Normally she’d talk to Cameron and figure out what exactly she was feeling, but that wasn’t really an option as her conflicted and confusing emotions were centered around him. So, like she often did when she wasn’t quite sure what to do. She ignored the problem. It worked for awhile but recently it was getting more and more difficult to act “normal” around Cameron. At times she would feel an irrational wave of anger when she looked at him, then just minutes later a warm fluttery feeling would arise in her stomach. When she decided she couldn’t take the confusion of her emotions anymore and wanted to go back to the way things were pre- “the incident” she decided to talk to the only other person she felt would be able to understand. The one and only Camille Engelson. Kirsten had been thinking about it for a week before she finally decided to go through with her decision which happened to be exactly one month after “the incident.” It was late at night when Kirsten padded into Camille’s room as quietly as she could and gently nudged her friend with her hand. After 5 min. of attempts to no avail Kirsten grew exasperated and decided to just shake her. Immediately Camille woke and whisper shouted “What the hell Kirsten?! I was having a great dream and Ryan Reynolds and Chris Pratt were-” her words were halted when she noticed Kirsten’s tears. Kirsten herself hadn’t noticed them until she saw Camille’s gaze grow serious. Camille pulled the blanket up and patted the bed. Kirsten walked over and collapsed in a heap atop the covers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s up Buttercup.” Camille asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Kirsten pulled herself up wiped her tears and sat with her knees hugged to her chest on Camille’s bed.

“I don’t feel right Camille.”

“What do you mean babe?”

“I’ve just started feeling so many emotions since ‘the incident’ and i don’t know what they are or what they mean.”

Camille immediately stiffened at the mention of Cameron’s stupid-, she corrected herself in her head “the incident” seeing Cameron lying dead on that corpse cassette as short as it was had hurt her too. Cameron had become one of her best friends and seeing him lying there cold and dead had a larger effect on her than she’d like to admit. She swallowed the wave of sadness that always came with mention of “the incident” and set about solving Kirsten’s problem. “Describe how these emotions your having make you feel.” Kirsten takes a shaky breath and responds “Okay. Well, sometimes when I look at him all I see is red and I want to slap him. It’s usually after he’s risked his life doing something stupid to protect me.” Camille smiles a bit to herself and says “That my dear is anger. You’re feeling it because Cameron keeps putting his life on the line for you and you don’t want to see him hurt again.” Kirsten nods and describes the warm fluttery feeling she feels inside after the fire of what she now knows is anger dissipates after Cameron has done something stupid to protect her. Camille tells her this one is love. Kirsten takes a small shocked breath and says to Camille “I thought, I thought, I couldn’t feel love.” “Well I guess he’s your only exception babe.” Kirsten smiles and asks Camille if she should go and see him. Camille answers her voice dripping with sarcasm “Oh yes, of course, three forty-five in the morning is an excellent time for a declaration of love. Kirsten not picking up on her sarcasm immediately shrugs on one of Camille’s coats, her “thank you"s and “see you later"s following her out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron isn’t quite sure what to expect when he wakes up to knocking on his door at 4:00 AM. He sighs and grumbles in confusion before putting on his glasses, pulling on a sweatshirt, and padding over to his front door. He’s ready to curse out whoever had the audacity to come to his home at 4:00 in the morning but his heart softens when he sees a dejected looking Kirsten on the other side. After a minute of them staring at each other, Cameron in confusion and Kirsten in something he can only describe as wonder he sighs and pulls her into his arms, she hadn’t shown up this late to his apartment since that Halloween night where Gavin was haunting her. He walks them over to the couch and they sit down. “What’s up Stretch?” She sighs and decides it’s probably best to just come out and say it. “I- I think I love you Cameron.” Now if you asked Cameron what he expected to happen to him at 4:06 AM, Kirsten showing up at his front door probably would have been on there somewhere on there. But, a declaration of love from her? No way. “You, you love me.” Kirsten nods slowly at him and bites her lip. Cameron’s not sure if he can speak so instead of attempting to he pulls Kirsten in for a kiss before he can lose his nerve. Their lips meld together and for those thirty seconds before air becomes necessary all feels right in the world. Kirsten pulls away and gasping “Was that your way of saying I love you too?” Cameron shrugs with small smile on his face and pulls her in again this time the kiss is shorter before Kirsten pulls away yet again and says “I guess I’ll have to say I love you more often.” Cameron smiles softly at her “I guess you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more to this so you can see the angry part she didn't get to express because his glasses were too distracting and cute.


End file.
